


Remember

by Nikaya



Series: SoRiku Week 2019 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Suicidal Thoughts, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: Sora has a lot of feelings after the Keyblade War... namely, for Riku. | What if Riku remembers dying? | SoRiku Day 3: Remix
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: SoRiku Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564684
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Remember

Do you remember?

Do you remember when it was just us?

Do you remember us staring down fate together?

Do you remember the way I broke?

Do you remember how you told me that it wasn’t me?

Do you remember being ripped apart, broken and gone into the darkness?

Do you remember it was for me?

* * *

  
  


Standing in Olympus, staring up at the brazier, my stomach turned. I saw you floating there, gone....

Because of me.

With your form hovering over the symbol of the Sun…  _ the _ symbol of everlasting  _ Light _ , I remembered.

I remembered the last time I’d come to Olympus. I came to speak to Hercules. I needed to know how to get my powers back. 

He’d said, “Suddenly, I wanted to save her with all my heart…”

“I’ll find my strength the way you found yours.”

I called your name and ran to you before the Heartless appeared. I watched in horror when it ripped your heart out - so light and pure that it was - before binding it in chains and absorbing it.

I hunted that Lich down and nearly destroyed it to get your heart back. I would have chased after it when it had given up your heart too, if Jiminy hadn’t reminded me to go save the others.

* * *

  
  
  


When I saw you again as you, Mickey and I took down all three Xehanorts together, you hadn’t commented on coming back. I’d doubted you remembered a thing.

So I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

  
  


We returned to the Islands, everyone happily together.

I stayed quiet.

I closed a chapter with Kairi.

I got to know Roxas and Xion.

I realized how much a part of me Ventus really was.

But I couldn’t find a way to tell you what I’d learned.

* * *

  
  


It was a quiet night, after a long day of training at the Mysterious Tower that you came to my room.

You didn’t say much, just that you wanted to talk.

So we sat on my bed and then you asked, “Do you still feel that way?”

I glanced up, my eyes widening.

“You remember?”

You nodded. “Promise me…. Promise me that you’ll never… you’ll never give up on yourself again.”

I said nothing. “I’d felt so hopeless…. I saw you there, after you died, you know?”

Then it was his turn to stare back in shock.

“I can promise you… but only if you promise me.” I said, turning to face him fully. “Promise me to stop throwing your life away for me! Stop risking your own happiness to save me!” I shouted at him, tears streaming down my face. “Riku, you’re my strength!  _ You’re _ the Light out of the two of us, not me!” I pressed my hand over my heart.

“Sora….” you said, reaching out to me.

I looked away. “I can’t. Not unless you promise.”

You dropped your hand. “I can’t promise that.”

I turned again to face you when I saw your eyes glistening.

“I will  _ always _ follow you into the Darkness if I have to.” you said, your voice stern. “If that means you want me out of your life, then so be it. But I won’t let you go alone. I’ll always be there… protecting from the shadows. You can’t stop me. The world needs you.” you said, placing both hands on each of my shoulders. “ _ I  _ need you.”

I finally let myself go, crying freely. You pulled me into your arms. I took in your familiar scent as I buried my face into your shoulder, clutching at your jacket to hang on. “I’m sorry,” I whispered over and over. “Please don’t die for me.” I added in between. “I can’t live without you.”

“That’s why I do. It’s not worth it without you beside me.”

I pulled back only to look up at his own tear-stained expression. We exchanged small, watery smiles.

And we promised to never let each other go again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Find my socials [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/linktr.ee/TrainerNick)!


End file.
